


December 25th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [25]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, F/F, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora celebrate Christmas.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 12





	December 25th

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone here is the last of these advent calendar drabbles! thank you so much for reading and for all your kind comments and kudos <3 this was a lot of fun! happy holidays

The presents had all been opened, and while Catra had been very excited to receive the latest video game from Adora, she was currently more distracted and enthralled by...the leftover wrapping paper. It was sitting on the floor, slightly curled, taunting her. She stared at it for a few seconds before she suddenly pounced on it, feeling it crinkle and tear under her claws with a rush of satisfaction before embarrassment consumed her. 

But Adora was as supportive as ever, and simply tossed a ball of more wrapping paper at her instead of making her feel ashamed. 

Catra grinned.


End file.
